<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining Somewhere Else by MechanicusAngelus, Rei_Ark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381494">It's Raining Somewhere Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicusAngelus/pseuds/MechanicusAngelus'>MechanicusAngelus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark'>Rei_Ark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Trust Extention, Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicusAngelus/pseuds/MechanicusAngelus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to get out of the rain, one late night, Prentiss abruptly barges into a candle lit café, that seemed like it was about to close up, but she sees Sparrow and wishes to catch up. After the events of Bittersweet Trust, Prentiss and Sparrow reminisce about the good times they both had since they had spoken last, and they both talk about their plans for the future, and what they would like to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Rain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining Somewhere Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pitter patter of the rain creates a shield around her. She loved the rain, She always has. The silver puddles create an obstacle course that only the bravest of people battle. The sky is grey today, well, everything was some form of grey, it always has been on days like this. Prentiss sometimes wondered what colour things were when it was raining. Maybe they weren’t. Maybe there is only black and white and different shades of in between. That ‘in between’ the space of wonder, of mystery, is a place that She loved. She often wondered why the rain reminded her of sad times when it was so fun and beautiful. The rain suddenly started pounding against her now shivering form, the rain fell in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vertices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. It ran down her face as a thin layer, not as cold as it was normally during Winter, but still cold.<br/>
At some point the shivering got too much and she needed to get out of the rain. A few moments later, just as she had thought that, Prentiss stumbled across a small café type pace, it was dimly lit, by candles, and through the opaque glass she could make out an outline of someone, so she went to open the door. To her surprise it was open.<br/>
Well that always helps." She chuckled to herself as she walked in, looking about for anything or anyone of interest: namely, a warm seat.<br/>
A few moments later, a familiar female walked up to her "Oh dear, you must be freezing Prentiss, what are you doing out here this late?" The person asked, as she swept her ebony bangs out from her dull green eyes, revealing the familiar Monochrome, Sparrow Rayne<br/>
"Rayne!" Prentiss said excitedly as she recognised her. She had said Rayne instead of Sparrow because the memory of the masquerade invitation, the first tine she had met Sparrow, was one of her more treasured memories. And that was what Sparrow had introduced herself as then. "I'd give you a hug but I'm drenched." She chuckles awkwardly. "Uhm, I was running an errand and enjoying the rain, what about you?"<br/>
"Just running my little café, would you like a coffee?"<br/>
"I never say no to a coffee. And I didn't realize you had a café!" Prentiss was both excited and impressed. "I really like it."<br/>
Sparrow chuckled softly "Yeah, I've had this for a while, Eren doesn't like me running this place, but he's just worrying about nothing"<br/>
"I think it's beautiful. How is he anyway?" Prentiss hadn't spoken to him in a long time.<br/>
"Ah, well, he's the same as ever, you know, going around, correcting the multiverse's 'glitches'" Sparrow chuckled<br/>
"That's good then." Prentiss smiled. "What about you, anything else different with you at the moment?"<br/>
"Not particularly, I mean, a... friend of mine came around a couple weeks ago"<br/>
"Yeah? Was it a nice visit or one you would have preferred to avoid?"<br/>
"For me it was nice, for them... I'd rather not say"<br/>
"Ah, I see then." Prentiss had stopped shivering now that she had been out of the rain for a few minutes.<br/>
Sparrow walked around the counter and brought Prentiss her coffee, and a cup of tea for herself "So, anything new with you?"<br/>
"Nothing much really, Proctore and Joshua are waiting at home for me though..."<br/>
"Oh? How have they been?"<br/>
"About the same as usual, though Proctore hasn't been able to fly so much because he hurt his wing a week ago or so. that's why he isn't with me today."<br/>
"Aw, poor thing"<br/>
"I'm sure he'll be all right though." She looked at the coffee that Sparrow had brought her. "Thanks, by the way."<br/>
"No problem"<br/>
Prentiss listened to the dampened sound of the rain, enjoying the general quiet atmosphere of the café.<br/>
"What are you doing on this side of town?"<br/>
"Just running a small errand. I wanted to send a letter, the old fashioned way." Prentiss giggled.<br/>
"Oh? To who if I may ask"<br/>
"Tiana, an old friend of mine. She helps mentor me every now and then."<br/>
"Oh, that's nice, is she any good?"<br/>
"Yeah she's amazing and so clever! She has a tower actually, and there's lots of her that live there, but I was just sending it to the one that is my best-est friend of the lot, the one from our dimension."<br/>
"That's so sweet of you" Sparrow smiled<br/>
Prentiss blushed lightly. "I just hope she likes it. This is her officially her first unofficial letter in the mail after all!"<br/>
Sparrow giggled "Yeah, I have a friend that I wish I could talk to more often, but I know they're really busy, and they never stay in the one spot for very long<br/>
"That's unfortunate. But I know what that's like though... I hardly ever get to see team DELTA due to their space missions and nearly never being close enough to communicate with." Prentiss chuckles at that.<br/>
"Fair enough, Anyway, how is your research coming along?"<br/>
"It's kinda halted in most places, just due to so many external factors..." Prentiss sighs, wishing she had more time in her day to fit her research back in. "Plus, going to the Bunker has started to make me feel funny as of late. I'm not sure why though."<br/>
"...Hmm, that's odd, can you describe what you feel like when you go there?"<br/>
"Like something's missing, or just generally wrong... Proctore always tells me it's okay and not to worry about it though."<br/>
"Well, if he thinks it's nothing, then it probably is nothing" Despite her smile, Prentiss could see the literal heartache that Sparrow had<br/>
"What's wrong Sparrow?" Prentiss asked, worried for her friend.<br/>
"Oh, don't worry, I was thinking about my friends"<br/>
Prentiss sighed. "I do that a lot too...." Somehow, much to the surprise of anyone that knows Prentiss, her coffee remained untouched.<br/>
"Oh, I never thought I'd say this to you, but your coffee's gone cold, would you like another one, on the house"<br/>
Prentiss paled. "Wow, I'm so sorry!!! Uh-um, yes please Sparrow..."<br/>
Sparrow smiled gently "No need to apologize, my darlin'"<br/>
"Still..." Prentiss looked down at her hands, realising they had been shaking. She kept one between her legs and the other clenched into a fist to help try and make them stop.<br/>
"Are you alright?" Sparrow asked, as she passed Prentiss her coffee<br/>
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine thanks Sparrow." Prentiss took the new coffee.<br/>
"You sure? You seem out of it"<br/>
"Yeah," She chuckles very very slightly.<br/>
"Tell me what's on your mind"<br/>
"I'm just thinking about how some of the... newer, things in my life but be affecting that of the older ones."<br/>
"Oh? Tell me, I'm a counsellor, I want to help"<br/>
Prentiss chuckles lightly. "It's just the whole world saving thing, apparently its possible to be human and a goddess at the same time..."<br/>
"I know someone who used to be human, but she... Hmm..." Sparrow stopped that train of thought<br/>
"Something wrong Sparrow?"<br/>
"No, It's nothing" She shook her head<br/>
"If you say so." Prentiss nodded.<br/>
"What do you think?" Sparrow asked, showing off her café<br/>
"It's beautiful, I'll have to do my best to come her more often." Prentiss smiled brightly.<br/>
Sparrow hummed happily "Though, good luck finding it, it jumps in and out of realities, like how Error and myself do"<br/>
"I'm sure I'll manage." Prentiss grins. Have you ever been outside of reality before?" Her tone turns to curious.<br/>
"A few times yeah, but I don't like it, Error does, I don't"<br/>
"Is there still time there?"<br/>
"If you have a sense of time, then yes"<br/>
"Heheh, I've been to a place without time outside reality and i have a sense of time."<br/>
Sparrow opened her mouth to say something before cutting herself off "Something wrong Sparrow?" "No problem" "Aw, poor thing"<br/>
Prentiss giggled. "You okay there?"<br/>
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"<br/>
"You opened and closed your mouth fishy style."<br/>
"I was going to say something then I forgot, must not have been important" She giggled lightly<br/>
Prentiss giggled along with her. "Oh I get that so often nowadays, I know exactly what that feels like!" She grinned.<br/>
"Yeah, Eren hates it when I forget things, you should see him, he's hilarious when he flips out" Sparrow giggled lightly<br/>
"I usually try to avoid people when they flip out." Prentiss giggled back.<br/>
"Granted I do as well, but when you live with a hothead you tend to get used to it"<br/>
"Yeah, I suppose so." Prentiss conceded.<br/>
"Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Sparrow asked, concerned for how late Prentiss was out<br/>
"Oh, probably." Prentiss shrugged.<br/>
"Come on, I need to close up anyway, I can make you a coffee to go if you'd like?"<br/>
"Thanks Rayne, sorry for being a nuisance." Prentiss giggled before getting up.<br/>
"Oh sweetie, you're not being a nuisance" Rayne smiled I didn't think she'd even know that word<br/>
"You should come over some time!" Prentiss invited her excitedly.<br/>
"I'll keep that in mind"<br/>
"I'll see you then. But until then, you look after yourself okay? And have fun!"<br/>
"Always, Prentiss, see you on the flip side, oh, and here" She handed her an umbrella<br/>
Prentiss looked at it and took it with a smile. "Thanks."<br/>
"No problem"<br/>
Prentiss gave a wave and said her final goodbye before heading outside, putting up the umbrella she was handed over her head.<br/>
Sparrow waved to her from the porch before the entire building faded from existence</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>